


25 minutes

by jj4eva



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj4eva/pseuds/jj4eva
Summary: “I’m sorry, Mina – for everything,”“I’ve already forgiven you for that,” Mina only gives her a smile but it’s enough for Nayeon to feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. “That was a long time ago, Nayeon. You were right all along,”OR: in which Nayeon realizes she's in love with an ex and someone's getting married.





	25 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> song : [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbBD47TF6Cw)

An invitation did it.

Nayeon receives the invitation she never did imagine she would get: a classy scented paper with cursive letters written with the most elegant of a penmanship, tucked in a pink envelope looking delicate as a fragile glass.

For most it would seem as if it’s the most normal thing for a famous actress in her late twenties would receive, knowing her peers and colleagues are all finally settled by this time but Nayeon held the invite in cold sweat as if it was a detonated bomb when she read who’s marrying who.

_Hirai Momo and Myoui Mina._

It’s wearying to see herself like this, broken down and feeling like _a pathetic ass bitch_ away from the lime light where she puts on a mask to hide away her feelings – for that she’s doing quite well and had received a dozen of awards, actually.

No one ever knew that the award-winning actress Im Nayeon was (and is still) in love with the well-known American-born Japanese ballet dancer Myoui Mina.

No one ever knew Im Nayeon had been pining years and months for an _ex_ from a relationship of three years that started out like everyone’s cliché love story but ended all in waste because Nayeon thought she have had enough.

Nayeon thought it was for the better, better for both of their careers since the industry still _wasn’t very much accepting_ back then and maybe it’s better to _focus on other priorities_ because Nayeon was on her peak and she had just had her big break and all she ever thought about was herself and her thriving career.

That was her excuse all right, but Nayeon was stubborn, egoistic and so blinded from the fame that she took everything for granted in all aspects their relationship could have gone.

She was so _so_ stupid because it’s nothing near dramatic when she says Mina is _nothing_ like anyone else and the realization hits her several years later when she holds a marriage invitation in her hands while lying at her bedroom floor holding a bottle of vodka in hand eyeing the images of Mina looking so _so_ happy and blooming with someone else and not her.  

Mina, the Mina who went running, chasing and begging Nayeon for forgiveness despite not knowing where she went wrong have always been the martyr. Likewise, she was blinded by her own undying love and all it ever did was made her do the unthinkable, like coming to Nayeon’s apartment intoxicated, calling Nayeon’s number every night only ending up with the latter turning off her phone while Mina lies awake until morning wondering _why_ she was never enough.

It was obvious and both of them knew that she did love Nayeon more than Nayeon loved her and more than she could ever love herself.

Mina would have moved mountains and robbed all the stars in the night sky for Nayeon.

Mina would’ve done everything.

Nayeon wouldn’t even give her a second glance.

Nayeon would only do the bare minimum or nothing at all.

No one knew that.

Now no one knows how this narrative of regret will play out in which Nayeon isn’t also aware of because she had felt so ignorant and dumb for letting all of it go.

Nonetheless, Nayeon had to decide – she isn’t one to let a disturbing emotion linger any more – she needed the closure as much as she would want Mina to come back to her again.

She needed to take action.

So she made her mutual friends aware of her arrival on the grand wedding.

 

-

 

Nayeon couldn’t do it.

She couldn’t do it when Mina walked down the aisle as she takes everyone’s breaths away including hers.

Or when Nayeon saw the way her face lit up the moment Mina stares lovingly at her soon-to-be wife and Nayeon thinks Momo is one _goddamn_ lucky person to be able to spend the rest of her life with Mina.

Or when Mina giggles in the midst of saying her vows to Momo and it all sounded like the most precious thing in the world.

As much as she wants to make Mina hers again, as much as she wants to ask for a second chance and as much as she wants to say she loves her and how she’s sorry for everything in front of Mina and Momo’s family and friends, when Mina looks at the crowd of people and locks her eyes with Nayeon – Mina only smiled and it was so genuine that Nayeon didn’t need any more explanations.

It was too late.

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Nayeon sits still.

 

-

 

Nayeon stayed.

It was the least she could do despite all the mess underneath her façade. She is seated on a table along with her and Mina’s mutual friends – all aware of what has happened but no one dared to bring it up.

The reception was just as entertaining, the food is good, too. Knowing Mina for years, Nayeon knew it was exactly Mina’s style, the colors, the lights, the flowers, Mina had it all planned and when Nayeon saw it in her floral notebook, she winces at her own displeased reactions back then.

_Must be nice that she can finally voice out what she wants._

Nayeon learns from her friends’ gossip that Momo was from Japanese ethnicity and a famed dancer in Japan as well and Nayeon had to act like she didn’t knew anything about who Mina is about to marry because she can't have everyone in their table knowing she did a background research on her ex's fiancée.

They still hadn’t interacted. Mina is busy enjoying her night while seated next to her now wife while Nayeon reminds herself not to stare too long.

It was when the night comes closing in and her friends had all left the table when Mina approaches her first.

_God, she looks even better up close._

Nayeon feels her heart sink a little deeper.

“Glad you could make it,” Mina says with no hesitation as she sits next to Nayeon. “I actually missed your face, you know,”

_But not the way I’m missing you._

Nayeon chuckles and puts down her drink – her years spent in acting workshops are now put to use. “I wouldn’t miss the wedding of the year,”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”  She gazes at Mina’s line of sight to see Momo dancing her heart out. “You’re not coming?”

“Nope. I won’t stay for long,” Nayeon shrugs ever so casually, as if she didn’t have inner break downs every now and then since the ceremony started. “I have a taping first thing in the morning,”

“Oh, right,” Mina stands up. “Always been so busy,”

A pause, then Nayeon feels her heart so heavy remembering the times she had to say those words. 

“I’m sorry, Mina – for everything,”

“I’ve already forgiven you for that,” Mina only gives her a smile but it’s enough for Nayeon to feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. “That was a long time ago, Nayeon. You were right all along,”

With a _thank you for coming_ and a kiss on the cheek, Mina left with no more words left to spare.

She walks away and Nayeon only pulls a small smile.

Nayeon is an award-winning actress, after all.


End file.
